In digital image processing of the prior art, in order to increase the resolution of the image, the size of the image sensor chip has to be increased. However, increasing the size of the image sensor chip would decrease yield and dramatically increase fabrication costs. Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus (and a method for operating the same) in which image resolution (and/or overall image size) can be increased without increasing the individual image sensor chip size.